Cherry and the Frost
by Shattered Angels
Summary: With tensions growing deep between the clans, a prophecy is sent to two young cats who have no idea about what is about to come. All even chapters written by myself, all odd chapters are written by Hollyleaf15. Hope you enjoy!
1. The Burning Forest

**HELLO PEOPLEZ! My name is hollyleaf15 and I am writing a collab with Pkmon Trainer Red. I will be writing the odd chapters and Pkmon Trainer will be the even chapties! **  
**Also I write in a different format from Pkmon Trainer Red… please respect that.**  
**Anyways….**  
**WE DO NOT OWN THE WARRIORS SERIES! If I did, Firestar would still be alive, Hollyleaf would be alive and I wouldn't have cried so much at the end of the series.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Thunderclan and the Prophecy**

* * *

A large group of wisp-like cats gathers around a pond where the surface glows softly as the moon shines down.  
A gray male cat walked to the pond with his blue eyes scanning the area.  
"Jayfeather, I thought you wouldn't come?" a golden cat with golden eyes said.  
"Of course I would," Jayfeather spat at him. "Lionheart you know I can't just ignore this."  
"True," Lionheart said his golden eyes meet his brothers blue ones. "With a new evil coming, the clans must stand up to it."  
"But these cats can be so mouse-brained cats. It annoys the crap out of me!" Jayfeather growled and Lionheart sighed.  
"Will the two of you stop yelling? The meeting is going to start once Firestar appears," a black feline with forest green eyes stared at the two.  
"Hollyleaf!" Jayfeather and Lionheart groaned while Hollyeaf purred with amusement.  
"Sorry but for once you showed which proves how big of a problem this new evil is. We have to warn the clans," Hollyleaf said.  
"I agree Hollyleaf." The three turned to see a gray furred cat with green eyes.  
"Dovewing."  
"Hey guys. We can catch up later," Dovewing smiled before bouncing off someplace. Jayfeather, Lionheart, and Hollyleaf smiled at each other before walking in.  
A fire colored pelt with green eyes walked in.  
"Firestar."  
"Sorry I'm late," Firestar said and a gray stripped cat sighed.  
"Firestar, come on. What is it so important?"  
"Graystripe, as both my friend and fellow clan member, what do you suggest?"  
"A prophecy."  
"You know medicine cats are not even on terms with one another," Jayfeather said intervening.  
"I know however it won't be to the medicine cats," Firestar said.  
"Then who?" Graystripe asked and Jayfeather grinned knowing what Firestar was going to say.

* * *

Cherrykits POV

I felt a noise nuzzle at my side. I knew who exactly it was so I pretended to stay asleep and flipped to the other side. The noise poked at my now exposed stomach and I jumped up and swatted a paw at my annoyance.  
"Cherrykit, be nice," my mother Poppyglow said.  
"Yes mom!" I heard snickers and glared at my brother. "Scoutkit!"  
"What?" he asked in a mocking tone.  
"I am going to get you!" I said and he shook his head.  
"No way!" I chased after my brother which I faster than him but with unexpected sharp turns he kept on staying ahead. "Come back here!"  
"No way!"  
We played happily with one another as I kept on it as the sun rose. I had a small body, smaller than my brother and the other kits, however my stamina and incredible speed made up for it.  
It was sunhigh before Poppyglow called us in. We groaned. We were almost six months. I was so eager! I was going to be a warrior!  
"What's going on mom?" I asked.  
"I just wanted to let you know to stay in the camp for the next few days."  
"Come on Mom!" Scoutkit groaned.  
"No buts Scoutkit. Now you two can stay outside until sundown. I have to go help our medicine cat," Poppyglow said padding over to the medicine cat, Gingerleaf. Gingerleaf was our only medicine cat at the moment and Poppyglow, a former medicine cat who retired once Gingerleaf had earned her medicine cat name, helped out.  
I knew Poppyglow wanted me to become a medicine cat however I also wanted to prove that I was strong to not only everyone but also myself. I was always told I wasn't strong but I am! My dad, Hazelstar, is the leader of Thunderclan! It was so cool! Many say that Firestar was Hazelstar's ancestor which mean that one of the greatest leader was relate to me!  
Who cares if Firestar was once a kittypet? He has done more than most cats hope to dream of accomplishing.  
"Cherrykit!" Scoutkit shouted at me and I smiled. "Let's play!"

As the sun went down, I went back into the den, my body tired from today's work. I felt something calling me to sleep and I flopped onto my bedding of soft moss before instantly falling asleep.

I blinked my eyes opened finding myself in a meadow of green grass with the sun lighting the place. I ran to the middle and looked up at the sun.  
"You are going to hurt your eyes mouse-brain."  
I turned to glare at the newcomer despite he smelt like Thunderclan. I had to be wary.  
"Who are you?"  
"Nothing of importance now, Cherrykit."  
"How did-"  
"Later on. I will explain stuff later but for now…"  
The cat disappeared and the trees began to rot and the leaves fell from the trees dead. The grass turned a nasty yellow and my eyes widen in shock. There was fire and I could see what appeared to be two kits and a mother surrounded by the fire.  
One had a dark brown pelt, almost black, and with shining hazel eyes.  
The mom had a dark brown colored fur and golden colored eyes.  
And then there was a small kit with black colored fur and golden eyes.  
I recognized them. That was my brother, my mom, and me.  
"If the storm and wind do not stop the flames of evil, then the clans shall burn."  
Then the forest burned and burned and burned with everyone burning as I heard the words repeated over and over again in my head.

* * *

**Hollyleaf15: That was my first collap chapter… So how did it go?**  
**Jayfeather: Terrible.**  
**Hollyleaf: HEY!**  
**Jayfeather: That was terrible and I do not act that way.**  
**Lionheart & Hollyleaf: 'Yes he does…'**  
**Jayfeather: I DO NOT!**  
**Lionheart & Hollyleaf: YES YOU DO!**  
**Hollyleaf15: I WIN! MAJORITY!**  
**Jayfeather: No fair.**  
**Read & Review! Every Review Counts! Even Flames!**


	2. Frostpaws Test

**Hi guys, it's me here. I guess I have the hard part. **

**ACTUALLY MAKING THE CLAN CATS. OH, IM SCREWED. **

**I'll try. I'll make sure to try. And I'm doing shout outs! So show us some love in the reviews and your name might be right here next time! Right now, the shout out of the week goes to my partner, Hollyleaf15. I couldn't ask for a better collaboration partner, really.**

**So. I guess that I need to stop blabbing. Here we go!**

Frostpaw felt someone prod his sides. He opened his eyes slightly, and looked around. Light was streaming into the apprentice den, and all of his fellow apprentices had already gotten up and were stretching.

Frostpaw slowly got up, still feeling groggy. Being an apprentice meant that he had to get up this early? He missed the nursery already. He sighed. There was no point in complaining.

He stretched for a moment longer, and followed his friends outside. There was not much activity in the clearing yet, only Poppyglow and her kits were outside, Poppyglow eating some fresh kill as her kits were playing a game of moss ball.

Frostpaw knew that the kits would soon be apprentices, and they would all have to share the apprentice den. And to think that Frostpaw didn't have enough room already! He slowly walked over to the fresh kill pile and picked a plump sparrow and started to eat. His fellow apprentices crowded around him, talking about the brewing tensions between the clans.

"I've heard that Shadowclan stole prey from Riverclan a few days ago!" Flamepaw looked around at his friends. "Yeah, but as long as they don't step a paw on out territory, I don't care." Lightningpaw said between licks as he groomed his pelt. Frostpaw finally looked up as he licked his whiskers after he was done eating.

"Yeah, but we should be worried. There tensions between the clans is so thick you can almost smell it! At the last Gathering, Hazelstar was only barely able to stop a brawl between Riverclan and Windclan!" Frostpaw slowly started to walk towards the gorse tunnel that led out of the camp.

"Come on guys. Stoneclaw wants us all at the border near Riverclan. I don't want to be late." Slowly, the two other apprentices started towards the gorse tunnel.

* * *

Riverpaw was already waiting by the time the three cats got to the border. Her blue pelt shined on the light. "What took you guys so long? And where's Stoneclaw?" Right on cue, the gray tom appeared from a nearby bush. His yellow eyes were trained on Frostpaw.

"I am glad that all of you decided to make it. You are not kits anymore. You are the future of our clan. No more games, and no more mothers to protect you. Understand?" All four cats nodded silently. The gray cats face softened.

"Today I'll teach all of you the hunters crouch. The essence of hunting is to stay silent and to not allow your prey to know you are hear. All of you, what prey can you smell?" He waited as all of the apprentices sniffed the air.

"I smell cats!" Flamepaw said after a few moments. Stoneclaw let out a _mrww _of amusement. "I do have to admit that since the tensions are high and we have to have extra warriors on border patrol, the apprentices will be trained together for about half a moon. So just try and make my life easy and actually try." a few minutes later, Frostpaw opened his eyes. "I smell something. It doesn't smell like anything _I've_ ever eaten at the fresh kill pile."

Stoneclaw immediately started to sniff. "I don't smell anything. Frostpaw, follow the scent and see where it leads. We - " he pointed his tail at the four apprentices " - will follow and see what we find." Frostpaw gave a nod of approval.

The five cats followed behind the white apprentice, who stopped every few tail lengths to sniff the air again. He finally stopped at a cave. "This is it. This is where it leads." Frostpaw looked at his mentor.

Stoneclaw stopped dead in his tracks. Before he could say anything, a fox lept out of the cave and landed on Flamepaw. The fox started to maul him, and before any of his friends could save him, he stopped moving. The fox lifted its bloody muzzle and looked directly at Stoneclaw, giving a low snarl.

Frostpaw took the opportunity to jump on the foxes back, bringing the rest of the group back from their shock. The white tom sunk his class deep into the foxes back, and blood started to gush from the wounds.

Stoneclaw let out a screech, and started to slash at the foxes exposed stomach. With a mighty heave, the fox threw Frostpaw from its head, and he sailed through the air, smashing into the trunk of a nearby tree.

Frostpaw tried to fight the sudden tired feeling that he had, but couldn't. He closed his eyes, and the world went black.

* * *

Frostpaws eyes fluttered open. He was lying in a bed made of moss, light streaming through some patches in the medicine cats roof. He let out a moan. His shoulder was hurting immensely, and whenever he moved, a sharp pain shot through his whole body, from head to tail.

The ginger pelt of the medicine cat, Gingerleaf, stood before him. Frostpaw tried to say something, but only a small moan came out. Gingerleaf turned around, her blue eyes open wide. "Frostpaw! I didn't think that you would wake up this soon. How do you feel?"

"My shoulder hurts really bad. And when I move, a pain shoots through my body." the white tom said as he closed his eyes. He felt a sudden rush if uncertainty. "I'm going to be alright, right?" His voice was feeble and small.

Gingerleaf stroked her tail over the young cats flank. "I'll try my best to get you fixed up." She talked like how a queen would soothe a kit to sleep. "Now get some sleep." Frostpaw didn't argue - he closed his eyes, and was asleep almost immediately.

**Hi guys. Hope you liked it. I'll do my best not only for my partner, but for all of you as well. Leave some love in those reviews! I get inspired to write when I read them! **

**Until next time, may Starclan light your path. **


	3. Blazepaws Death

**Hollyleaf15: HELLO PEOPLEZ! Welcome back to my crazy happy madness.**  
**Jayfeather: Wait what?**  
**Hollyleaf15: Nothing… Anyways I guess I pick up from where Pkmon Trainer Red left off on. **  
**WE DO NOT OWN WARRIORS EXCEPT FOR THE NEW CATS!**

* * *

I watched as they brought in Flamepaw. He was oddly stiff, his chest still. I saw earlier that they brought in Frostpaw. He was a hero. He saved the whole patrol from the fox. Amazing!  
Unfortunately, Poppyglow refused to let me see him.  
I padded over towards where they set down Flamepaw and sat near Stoneclaw.  
"How come Flamepaw is not moving? Shouldn't he go to the medicine cat's den?" I asked and I saw something flash in Stoneclaw's eyes. Something I wasn't uncommon. It was in almost every cat's eyes.  
"He is... Walking with the Starclan now."  
My eyes widen in shock. H-h-he's dead.  
I glanced down with my head hung in sorrow.  
"No need to fret Cherrykit, he will always survive in our hearts," Stone claw meowed and I nodded.  
"Of course."  
I padded off and couldn't help but imagine what it would be like without Scoutkit, Poppyglow, and Hazelstar. They were family.  
A moss ball hit me on the head. My head snapped up to see Scoutkit snickering.  
"HAHA! GOT YA!" Scoutkit laughed.  
"Scoutkit! Let's play a game!" I said.  
"What?"  
"Tag. You're it." I ran off getting a head start on my brother.  
I glanced back to see my brother standing there.  
"What?"  
"I want to play something else."  
"What?"  
"Let's pretend to be Frostpaw and the fox!"  
"Not it!" we both called and we frowned at eachother.  
"I want to be it," I groaned.  
"No way! You're a girl!" Scoutkit mocked and I tackled him.  
"A girl that can kick your butt!" I laughed and we rolled trying to pin the other down when we accidently bumped into someone. We both jumped apart glancing at the cat.  
"Sorry Hazelstar!" we both apologized to our dad. He purred with amusement.  
"It's alright. Now be nice to your mom. She is busy," Hazelstar said.  
"Yes Hazelstar," we both said and he nodded padding over to a patrol. They were going to check around for any other signs of other foxes.

* * *

The sun went down and the ceremony played on but I barely paid any attention. I could barely hear the words as I stare at the lifeless body of Flamepaw. I couldn't help but stare. Time passed and my mom nudges me into the den. I slipped into the nest and fell asleep.

I opened my eyes happy to see the meadow not in flames. I walked around confused why I was here.

"Cherrykit?" I spun around to see-  
"Flamepaw?"  
"Why are you here?" Flamepaw asked confused. "You aren't dead are you?"  
My eyes widen in surprise. This was Starclan's territory. Then it mean that last time I was in Starclan as well.. but then I must have been dead…  
"You are not dead mouse brain." My head shoot up and I growled. I remember that voice. The grey tom that was here last time drove me crazy.  
"Flamepaw. I will talk to you later," he said glaring claws (A/N: or would it be daggers… nah claws) at Flamepaw who nodded. He padded off and he looked at me.  
"Who are you?" I asked in a defense crouch.  
"My name is Jayfeather and I am here to help."  
"Yeah by showing our forest burning sure helped," I sarcastically snapped at him.  
"Look, it's important," he said and he padded towards me. The ground beneath his feet began to freeze over.  
"You have an important job and you can't do it alone," he said as I began to step away but found I was frozen in place. The air grew colder and it continued to grow colder by the second.  
"S-s-st-ay a-a-way," I stuttered due to both the cold and how menacing Jayfeather seemed.  
"You will have to work with another cat. He has the second part."  
"The second part to what!" I asked as snow began to fall harder down. The snow continued to fall until I was buried under the snow.  
I woke up and I shivered. It was warm during moonhigh but I still felt the coldness that sink down into my very being.

* * *

_A/N: Even though Cherrykit is six moons, she doesn't quite understand death. She saw some cats brought in for the ceremony when she was younger but she doesn't remember it and she didn't quite understand it. So now it's a slap on the face like he's dead and there is nothing that anyone could do about it. _  
**Hollyeaf15: Soo is that better?**  
**Jayfeather: No.**  
**Hollyleaf: Cut the twoleg some credit.**  
**Hollyleaf15: I agree.**  
**Jayfeather: This feeling very one sided.**  
**Hollyleaf15: Because you won't win.**  
**Jayfeather: ….**  
**Read & Review! Every Review Counts! Even Flames!**  
**so how is that?**


	4. Answers

**Hey guys! It's me again! Forthose of you who don't know, I have a new nickname - Shattered Angels! **

**So. Cherrykit is receiving strange omen's from Starclan. What could**** it mean? And what does Jayfeather have to do with it? **

**Here we go!**

Frostpaw was confined to the medicine cats den for most of the day. His shoulder still hurt whenever he moved, despite whatever Gingerleaf gave him. He hoped that the medicine cat would be able to fix him up alread. His paws just ached for excitement!

The kits decided to pay him a visit. Cherrypaw sat by him, while Scoutkit jumped on a nearby clump of moss. "Frostpaw? Are you bored?" Frostpaw let out a _mrrrwww _of amusement. "Yes, Cherrykit. I'm very bored. Do you want to keep me busy?"

The kits face lit up like the sun on the horizon. "Oh! A special mission! Scoutkit, did you hear him? Out mission as thr kits of the clan is to chase away Frostpaws boredom!" Scoutkit flicked his tail in answer.

"Where you scared when the fox attacked you, Frostpaw?" Cherrykit swiped her tail back and forth across the dusty ground, leaving a small trail. "Of course I was scared. But I knew that I had to chase it away so it wouldn't hurt innocent cats like you and your brother, Scoutkit."honking carefully about each word tha

Cherrykit nodded as he spoke. "Oh. That makes sense. Thanks for driving the fox off! Now all of Thunderclan is safe!" Frostpaw purred in amusement. "What else do you want to know? You must have lots of ways to keep me busy."

Cherrykit thought for a moment. Finally she started to talk again, thinking carefully about each word that she spoke. "Frostpaw, why is your name Frostpaw? I mean, why are you named that?" Frostpaw had to think about that.

He had never really thought about that. "I guess that it was because I was born during the coldest leaf - bare Thunderclan had ever seen. Many cats died." Cherrykits eyes went wide. She gasped, and jumped back a few tail lengths.

"I understand it now! What Jayfeather was trying to say! You! Your the other cat!"

**Aorry my chapter was short guys. I'm running low on ideas. So I'll let Hollyleaf15 handle it! Thanks for everyone's support!**


	5. Apprenticeship

**Hollyleaf15: Oooooo! Cherrykit accuses Frostpaw of being the other cat. Is he really the cat or did Cherrykit assume wrong?**  
**Jayfeather: Cherrykit is wrong.**  
**Hollyleaf15: Why do you say that?**  
**Jayfeather: Cherrykit is a kit. Kits are always wrong.**  
**Hollyleaf15: Oh so you mean you.**  
**Jayfeather: NO!**  
**We do not own Warriors or else I will have Jayfeather do some random crazy stuff. (Jayfeather: HEY!)**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge!"  
I jumped with excitement and I exchanged glances with Scoutkit.  
"We are going to be apprentices!" I squealed in excitement.  
"Tonight Scoutkit and Cherrykit have reached their sixth moon," Hazelstar said taking a glance at us. "And I am very proud of my kits that are now ready to become apprentices."  
Hazelstar took a pause to stare at us with pride before continuing on.  
"Scoutkit!" I watched as Scoutkit padded up to our dad, his tail flickering back and forth in excitement.  
"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Scoutpaw." Scoutpaw's eyes shone at Hazelstar as the Clan called his new apprentice name.  
"Hawkthorn!"  
The spotted white and brown tom head snapped up, his tail twitched before walking up to Scoutpaw.  
"I do trust that you will pass on all you have learned and help him become a great warrior," Hazelstar said and Hawkthorn nodded. The two touched muzzles.  
"Cherrykit!" My head snapped up. I ran over skidding to a halt in front of Hazelstar.  
"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Cherrypaw." The Clan cheered on.  
"Bluewing!"  
A blue pelt feline stepped up to me. I remember seeing Bluewing several times before.  
"You have trained Rainclaw and I trust that you will train Cherrypaw as well."  
"I promise."  
We touched muzzles and I glanced out at the crowd of cats. My eyes meet Frostpaw's eyes before he glanced away. I felt a stabbing pain of both guilt and confusion.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"I understand now! What Jayfeather was trying to say! You! You are the other cat!"  
Frostpaw's eyes darken for a moment-just for a moment before it disappear. "I have no idea what you are talking about."  
"But Jayfeather said about another cat having the second part! You have it!" I insisted. "I remember it was the coldest bare-leaf I've ever felt. It seemed like I was stuck to the ground and the snow kept on piling up."  
"STOP IT!" Frostpaw yelled and I flinched. "You are just a kit. It was just a stupid dream."  
I stared at Frostpaw who ignored us now. I glance down. "Scoutkit let's go."  
Scoutkit's eyes laid on me for a moment before he nodded and left on without waiting for me.  
I began to pad out when I paused. "Just to let you know, if you are really that other cat, millions of cats lives are at stake. If we don't do something about it, we will all die. And I thought you were a hero."  
I left not even looking back.

* * *

End Of Flashback

* * *

I shook my head. I need to focus at the matter at hand.  
"When do we start?" I asked trying to push out my negative feelings from the memory.  
"We will explore the forest. However, we will have to go with four others," Bluewing said.  
"How come?" I asked.  
"There has been tension between the clans and we need to keep up our patrols," Bluewing said.  
"Can we go with Scoutpaw?" I asked.  
"Yeah," Bluewing said before looking around. "Stoneclaw! Frostpaw! Would you like to join us?"  
I froze. I turned to see Frostpaw and I didn't have the heart to meet his eyes.  
"Sure," Stoneclaw said and I glanced up to see Frostpaw close his mouth. He probably was going to protest however Stoneclaw is his mentor.  
I ran up to Scoutkit and we smiled at each other. We glanced back at our mentors.  
"Hey Bluewing what are we doing?" Hawkthorn asked.  
"We were going to explore the forest," Bluewing said. "Would you like to join?"  
"Of course," Hawkthorn said. We exited camp as we began to walk deep into the forest. Frostpaw made sure to keep as far distance between the two of us. I frowned. This isn't good. If we don't get on good terms then - I cut myself off from the thought unable to deal if my family had died.  
Bluewing talked and I nodded listening bits and pieces. We continued to patrol the borders.  
"And up this path is the Moonpool," Bluewing said and my head shoot up. I glanced at the path. Maybe I can come back here to see the Starclan like medicine cats…. But I'm not a medicine cat. But I have to speak to Jayfeather. He hasn't spoken to me either!  
"Cherrykit!" Bluewing called and I turned around seeing that the patrol was about to leave.  
"Sorry," I said before we continued on into the forest before we began hunting.  
"Okay smell around and tell me what you smell," Stoneclaw said. I lifted my nose.  
"I-"  
"I smell a squirrel," Frostpaw said and I frowned. Okay sure I said a lot but seriously! Fox-dung! He didn't have to interrupt me.  
"Let's follow Frostpaw. Let's see if Frostpaw can catch it." We followed as we went into a hunter's crouch.  
"Cherrypaw, crouch down a bit more," Bluewing whispered and I nodded pressing my body closer to the ground.  
We padded into the bushes as I saw Frostpaw. He was in a hunter's crouch and was waiting for the perfect time to strike.  
The squirrel's head shoot up and Frostpaw dashed after it. The squirrel ran to the tree, but Frostpaw pounced killing the squirrel. Before it could climb to safety.  
"Great catch Frostpaw!" Scoutkit cheered.  
"Well let's see one of you catch something," Frostpaw said a bit icy.  
"Okay!" I said volunteering. I breathed in sniffing around.  
"I smell a thrush," I said before going into a crouch following the scent.  
I padded carefully making sure the thrush had not seen me as it ate nuts off of the forest floor. I waited carefully and it began to flap its wings. I dashed forward. The thrush began taking off only half-tails off the ground. I leaped easily catching the thrush and I bite it hard, effectively killing the thrush. I placed it down on the ground happy to see it rather plump.  
"Nice job on your first catch, Cherrypaw. That was pretty good for your first try." Bluewing said and my eyes shone with pride. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Frostpaw staring for the first time in a while - except he had this strange look in his eyes.  
Scoutkit congratulated me and told me how fast that I went, and that he didn't even see me dash out of the bush. It was a blur. I glance back to see Frostpaw staring before he quickly turned his head.  
Scoutkit went next as he caught the scent of a vole. I began to follow when a white paw was placed in front of me. I looked at Frostpaw in shock.  
"We need to talk," Frostpaw said.  
"Now you want to talk," I snapped quietly at him.  
"Of course."  
"You can't just ignore some cat for a moon and decide now to talk to them."  
"… Sorry. But you were right."  
"About what?"  
"You were right. I am the other cat."

**Hollyleaf15: I'll end it there so Fallen Angels will have something interesting to work with. Also if you already did not know, Fallen Angels is Pkmon Trainer Red just under a new Pen Name.**  
**Jayfeather: Isn't that obvious?**  
**Hollyleaf15: Shut up! I'm trying to explain stuff stupid fur ball!**  
**Jayfeather: FUR BALL!**  
**Hollyleaf15: Yeah you heard me! You wrong earlier too! What are you going to do about it?**  
**Jayfeather: (growls before biting Hollyleaf15 in the hand)**  
**Hollyleaf15: Jayfeather! You *beep beep! When I am done with you *beep* you will be a *beep beep beep***  
**Hollyleaf: (sweatdrop) ….. Anyways while Jayfeather and Hollyleaf15 is fighting I wonder if I come in sometime later on.**  
**Lionheart: Me too.**  
**Read & Review! Every Review Counts! Even Flames!**


	6. Frostpaws Dream

**Shattered Angels: I brought my own cats this time.**

**Firestar: We are MUCH better then Hollyleaf15's cats. **

**Graystripe: Yep. We are the originals. **

**Sandstorm: I can't wait to see the look on her face when she reads this. **

**Bluestar: All of you sound like kits …**

**Spottedleaf: … I am so embarrassed …**

**Shattered Angels: Okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea…**

Frostpaw stood in front of Cherrypaw, looking around to make sure that no other cat could hear him. "I had a dream last night. It was wierd. You mentioned having dreams like that about a moon ago, while I was hurt from the fox attack."

Cherrykit hopped up and down. "I told you didn't I? But NOOOO. SOMEONE didn't listen." Frostpaw hushed her, looking around again. "Keep it down, will you? This is serious. Stop acting like your a kit. Your not anymore."

Cherrykit nodded, and sat down, looking at Frostpaw again. "I saw cats that lived in Thunderclan MOONS and MOONS ago, before we were born. I think that Hazelstar is related to some of them."

Cherrykit opened her eyes in amazement. "Do you mean Firestar!" Frostpaw nodded. "Along with cats named Graystripe, Sandstorm, Bluestar, and Spottedleaf. I think that they were all close friends to Firestar."

Cherrykit licked her paw before looking back at Frostpaw. "What did they say? I had only one cat visit me. I wonder why so many cats visited you. Anyway, that's not important. What did they say, what did they?!"

Frostpaw thought back to what he had seen.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Frostpaw opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. He was in a forest clearing, with moonlight streaming through the treetops. He jumped up with a start. He wasn't in the forest. Where was he?

"Frostpaw, I assume. I am Firestar." Frostpaw turned around to see a ginger tom staring at him from a few tail lengths away. He had his tail wrapped around his paw. "Yes Firestar. We've been over this. Hello Frostpaw. I am Graystripe." A gray cat slowly pawed towards him, and took a seat next to the cat that had introduced himself as Firestar. As he watched, a ginger she - cat padded out of the foliage behind the two cats.

"Why are both of you so abrasive? He's just an apprentice. I am Sandstorm, Frostpaw." As she spoke, 2 more cats jumped down from nearby trees. One had a pelt that was entirely blue, and one was a pretty tortishell she - cat. The blue one spoke as he sat down with the group of cats. "I am Bluestar, and this is Spottedleaf."

Firestar padded forward a few tail lengths. "The forest is in grave danger. You, Fristpaw, neglected the cat that has had similar visions. Now it is time for you to believe her, and to save the clans." Frostpaw was shocked. What were these strange cats talking about?

"How am I supposed to save the clans? With whom? And what am I saving them from?" The gray cat, Graystripe, smiled. "That, Frostpaw, is for you to find out yourself. And think - use that brain if yours. Your a smart cat. You'll find out who you will ned help from in order to save the clans." He cocked his head and smiled again.

"Don't worry. We are your warrior ancestors. We will guide you the entire way through your long and perilous journey." This time it was the she - cat, Sandstorm who spoke. Thr other she - cat (what was her name again? Frostpaw had already forgotten) stepped forward, bowing her head. "You will need to unite the four clans against a common threat that will shake th forest to its very roots."

Finally, Bluestar stepped forward, placing his tail on Frostpaws shoulder. "For when everything else falls, a hawk and a storm will emerge to end the suffering."

* * *

End of flashback

* * *

Cherrypaw stared at Frostpaw in amazement. "You had 5 of the greatest Thunderclan cats visit you! Wow! I wonder what that has to so with a burning forest. And a storm and a hawk."

Frostpaw nodded in agreement. He would find out eventually, he hoped.

The real question was if he would find out before it was to late.

**Firestar and Graystripe: Ha!**

**Sandstorm: I can't wait to see Jayfeathers reaction. **

**Spottedleaf: Are you guys even paying attention to what just happened?**

**Bluestar: Oh Starclan … here we go again …**

**Shattered Angels: Okay, um … you guys do know your talking about my partner, right?**

**Firestar: Of course we do. **

**Graystripe: How could we NOT know?**

**Shattered Angels: This was a totall waste of time. **

**Make sure to leave reviews! I now hand the reigns back over to my co - author! Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
